Rumors Turned To Reality
by ShippingHearts
Summary: Renee Young is tired of the rumors surrounding Dean Ambrose and herself. When she reveals to the oblivious Dean about it all, what will he do about it? (ONE-SHOT)


Renée Young always felt weird when she had to interview The Shield. She was a part of twitter so she knew what people said about her interviews with them. Some things, disturbing, others actually funny. Comments would come in different directions but there was one that made Renée shake her head not necessarily in a bad way. What was it? Dean Ambrose. To be more specific, the assumptions about Dean Ambrose and herself.

Renée couldn't really blame the fans. They were fans after all and they always go by what they see. The rumor that started a while ago about her and Dean dating was quite hilarious to her. There wasn't really any proof on that so even though it was pretty comical, it still bothered Renée a little. She knew it bothered Dean as well. She had known Dean for quit some time but that was it. She did have to admit though that when she came up to the main roster and started doing big interviews, she got closer to Dean. They talked more but that was it. They gave each other good company.

There was another thing that bothered Renée. People always assumed that she had a boyfriend outside of the WWE, which wasn't true. But again, fans are fans and they'll say what they think. Nothing you can really do about that. Se was relieved when the rumors about her and Dean had died down for a long time.

That didn't last very long a WWE house show in Las Vegas was coming up. Instead of going back to New York, where she lived, Renée decided to just go straight to Vegas for the whole week up until the weekend. She didn't really think it was a big deal, even though she knew that was where Dean lived. She wasn't staying for him or anything. It was just because it benefited her, traveling wise. The less traveling, the better for Renée.

Once she was in Vegas, she decided to go out somewhere. Who wouldn't go out while being in Vegas? She ended up at a bar where they had karaoke every night. Renée thought it would be pretty funny to see drunk guys attempt to sing so she went there. She entered and went straight for the bar. Heavy drinking wasn't exactly Renee's scene but she did like to drink a beer here and there. She sat on a stool and ordered a regular beer.

"Hey you." Renée heard and she turned around to face none other than Dean Ambrose himself. For some reason, she always got nervous when he was around. She could already feel her face going red.

"Hey, Jon what are you doing here?" Renée asked nervously.

"I could ask you the same thing. Why are in Vegas now? The house show isn't until the weekend." Dean said. He couldn't help but admire how gorgeous Renée looked right now. Dean was always oblivious to the rumors and comments fans made about him so he never saw anything as an awkward situation. He hated the internet and he never had a clue what people said about him, or about Renée and himself. The Canadian knew this so she wasn't surprised he was acting normal right now.

"I don't like traveling back and forth so I just decided to stay in Vegas for the whole week." Renée finally responded looking around. She couldn't believe that she was actually checking if people where looking at them talk. She was afraid the rumors would start again. That wasn't the only reason she got nervous though. Dean did also. With those ocean blue eyes of his and that sexy smirk, Renée turned into goo whenever he was around. Plus, there was always some sexual tension there, that they both felt but never did anything about.

Dean raised an eyebrow when he noticed how nervous Renée was. Especially the way she was inspecting their surroundings. It almost seemed like she didn't want people seeing them talk. It confused Dean and he would make sure to ask her. Just not right now. He had a song to sing. "I see well I better get up there. Don't make fun of my voice now."

"You're gonna sing?" Renée chuckled.

"Yup!.'' Dean grinned and walked towards the stage. Renée couldn't miss this so she grabbed her drink and got closer to the stage. When she did, she ran into a mutual friend she had with Dean. As he started singing, Renée and the mutual friend talked and watched Dean sing. It was pretty funny but he didn't have such a horrible voice. While the singing was going on, the mutual friend suggested that they take a picture in front of Dean.

Renée immediately got nervous again. She wasn't so sure that was the best idea considering what people thought about them already. She somehow gave in and before she knew it, she was smiling at the camera, all while Dean was in the background singing. After the picture was taken, she instantly regretted agreeing to take the pic. She saw her friend posting the picture on twitter. She knew that was it. The rumors were going to start again and she didn't know how she was going to handle it. She tried to act normal for the rest of the night.

After Renée arrived to her hotel room, she tortured herself. She relaxed on the bed, took her phone out and went on twitter. Sure enough, all her mentions had something to say about her, Dean and picture that was taken earlier. It was the same thing over and over. _"Oh they look so cute" "They must be dating""They make a cute couple" _That last one didn't bother her that much though. She actually always saw herself with someone like Dean. It wouldn't be such a bad thing if _something_ ever did happen.

* * *

**(Monday Night Raw)**

During last week and through the Las Vegas house show, Renée was still looking through her twitter at all the drama. She was surprised that it only lasted a day and a half. Some people here and there were still asking if it was true that she was dating Dean. Other would complain about the so-called "shippers."

Once Monday Night came around, they were in Denver and Renée had seen on the script that she had to interview The Shield again. She could already hear the jokes that people will say about all four of them. She had to admit that she had fun interviewing them. Not just because of Dean but because she got along with all three of them.

She was so relieved when the interview was over. It went smoothly except for then Renée almost busted out laughing. Dean's character always made her smile and in this case, she almost laughed so much. She was able to contain herself though. After the camera turned off, Seth and Roman said bye and left. Leaving Dean and Renée.

"You're so funny. I almost ruined the segment by laughing." Renée smiled.

"I noticed." Dean grinned and then got serious. He sighed. "Can I ask you something?"

"Sure." Renée said casually even though she got nervous.

"Joe is travelling to smackdown with Tamina and Vickie because of some family thing. Colby is riding with Cesaro and when those two talk they get on my nerves so I was wondering..." Dean scratched the back of his neck. He felt so awkward having to ask but he had no one else to go to. "If I could catch a ride with you?"

"Yes!" Renée blurted out. She cleared her throat and relaxed when she realized she was sounding too excited. "I mean...no problem. We are staying in the same hotel so why not?" she smiled at him.

"Great. Thanks."

"No problem._ I just hope no one sees us.'' _Renée bit her lip nervously.

"What?" Dean raised an eyebrow.

"Oh umm, nothing?" Renée couldn't believe she said that out loud.

"No, you said you hoped no one would see us. Why?" Dean crossed his arms over his chest.

Renée sighed knowing she had to say it. Dean was oblivious to it all and he needed to know before they got in that car together. "Stupid rumors are going around that we're dating...it's no big deal." she waved it off.

"Wow really? Why would people think that?"

"Well, I'm not sure how it started but it continued when there was a pic of us arriving at an arena a couple of weeks ago. It looked liked we arrived there together but we didn't. Remember? I arrived at the same time as you and Colby?"

"Oh yeah..." Dean nodded.

"Then, the pic that was taken at the bar in Vegas..." she trailed off.

"Shit. I don't blame fans for thinking that. It sure as hell sounds...like we're dating..." Dean mumbled toward the end of his sentence. It got awkward again pretty quickly. Only this time, Renée wasn't the only one feeling like that. Dean was too because of what Renée revealed.

"Yeah umm, if you don't want to go with me anymore I-" Renée got stopped when Dean placed his an index finger on her lips. There was electricity when he did that.

"Renée don't be silly. Let people talk, who cares? I'll wait for you outside after the show." Dean said and walked away.

The Canadian sighed and scratched her head. She had no idea how to deal with the rumors and the attraction she had to Dean anymore.

**(Later that night)**

Renée and Dean and placed all their luggage inside the car and got in. Renée was driving even though she was too nervous to. She began to drive while Dean munched on some snacks. As they drove through the parking lot of the arena, Renée saw that there were fans standing off to the side. She rolled her eyes knowing they would probably take pictures or record. She tried to show that she was annoyed so she just smiled.

Dean also noticed the fans and he had to admit he felt uncomfortable now that he knew about the rumors. He tried to shrug it off though. "Want some?" he offered Renée some of his snacks.

"Umm, no thanks." she responded but kept her eyes forward. Dean only nodded and continued to eat as they drove past the fans holding their phones and yelling his name. They were both relieved when the line started moving and they were able to leave the parking lot.

It took an hour and a half to get to the next city for the smackdown tapings. The entire drive was relaxing. They talked at times despite the awkwardness. Dean couldn't take it so he decided to do something about that, about the rumors, and about the attraction he had to Renée.

They arrived at the hotel at 2 in the morning. Dean offered Renée to let him help out with her luggage. Renée smiled and accepted. She was in no position to turn it down because she was tired. They headed to Dean's room first since he didn't have that much stuff. When they got to Renee's she opened the door and Dean placed her luggage inside.

"Thanks for the help Jon." she smiled at him sweetly.

"No problem." Dean walked over to the door and closed it, instead of stepping out. Renée looked at him curiously. "Can we talk?"

"Sure." Renée said slowly. She stood there awkwardly and waited for him to talk.

"I wished that I knew about the rumors sooner. That way you wouldn't have taken the awkwardness alone."

''Nahh. I didn't really think it was a big deal." Renée lied. She didn't want it to show that it indeed was a big deal.

"Don't lie. I realized how if felt when we were in the parking lot of the arena. I can only imagine how you felt during that past few weeks." Dean stepped closer to Renée. She only shook her head and waved it off. "You know what's the best way to handle rumors?"

"How?" she looked down at the floor, not being able to make eye contact with him.

Dean lifted her head up by her chin. "You can either not listen to them, stay away from them, avoid anything that can make the rumors worse, or..." he whispered.

"Or what?"

"Or, you can make those rumors, true." Dean said and slowly leaned in. He pressed his lips on hers and cupped her face. Renée was shocked but she kissed him back almost immediately. When the kiss started to deepen, she held onto his large biceps while he held onto her hips. She brought her hands up and locked them behind his head. The kiss progressed when they entered their tongues into the kiss. Renée couldn't help it and she moaned. She had been waiting for this for so long and by the looks of it, so did Dean. She grabbed onto Dean's beanie and yanked it off his head so she could run her fingers through his dirty blonde short hair.

Dean felt as Renée took his jacket off and threw it on the ground. He reached for her coat as well un untied it, taking it off of her. He broke the kiss and immediately went for her neck while they were still taking each other's clothes off, leaving heaps on the floor. "Are...you...sure?" he said in between kisses.

Renée only nodded and reached for the waistband of his jeans. She reached inside and began to stroke his shaft, making him hard instantly. Dean groaned and gently laid her on the bed. He took off the rest of his clothes and then helped Renee's with hers. They stripped each other slowly and seductively.

Dean ran his hands all over Renee's nude body and she did the same to him as they kissed passionately.

Renée couldn't wait anymore. She grabbed Dean's cock and stroked it a couple of times before guiding it to her entrance. "Now Dean." she demanded.

The U.S Champion smirked down at her and entered slowly. Her sweet folds were already wet and they made noise every time he thrusted inside.

"Oh Jon...go faster." Dean did as he was told and increased his pace. He then flipped them over so Renée was straddling him. She didn't even need to be told. She began to ride him as she bent down and kissed him hard. He reached in between them and flicked his thumbs on her breasts, immediately making her nipples hard under his touch.

Renée grabbed his pecs and squeezed them as she continued to go up and down on Dean's hard cock. They both felt themselves coming but then Renée stopped.

Dean groaned. "What's the matter?" he breathed hard.

Renée just smiled and turned herself around so that her back was facing dean. She bent forward on between his legs, knowing that Dean would know what to do. Dean smirked and grabbed her ass, spreading her cheeks before guiding his cock inside her pucker. Renée began to ride him again, this time more faster and he just held onto his hips as they felt their orgasms coming again. He reached for one of Renée's hands and pulled her down so her back was against his chest. The thrusts increased and they both came as Renee turned her head and they kissed each other hard, moaning into each others mouths. Dean's cock throbbed against Renee's walls and vice versa.

When the pleasure began to fade, Renée turned herself back around and laid on top of dean who pulled the covers up to cover their nude bodies.

"Now...those rumors aren't rumors. They're reality." He whispered and kissed the top of her head.

Renée lifted her head from his chest and pecked his lips. "I should have told you about the rumors a lot sooner."

Dean chuckled and held her tight.

"So?"

"So, you, my girlfriend, what do you think?"

"Really?!" Renée was actually surprised Dean was asking. He didn't seem like the type that actually asked something like that.

"Well duh, unless you don't want to be."

"Oh I want to be." Renée kissed his chest.

"Good.''

They kissed some more before finally falling asleep.

**REVIEW**


End file.
